


There’s Just Nothing Like Home

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions (in a sense), Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other, Returning Home, and lots of it (kisses too!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: After travelling all over the country, exploring, experiencing, and simplybeing, Stevonnie comes home (to Beach City) with an important announcement for everyone.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Stevonnie & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Doug Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran & Stevonnie, Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Stevonnie & Greg Universe, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) & Everyone, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) & Other(s)
Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402309
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	There’s Just Nothing Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts), [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> Family and friends are the best!

When Steven had set out on his journey around the country, part of him really didn’t know where he’d end up at the journey’s end; after all, for all he had travelled over the world and universe, he’d yet to explore much of his own ‘backyard’. Heck, Connie’s definitely been to more places around the country than he has!

While it may have begun as Steven’s journey, Stevonnie was just too great company to/for themself not to enjoy, which they definitely did! Whether it was college, hanging out with friends, driving – cruising the open roads – as they explored, or just doing whatever stuff they felt like in the moment, Stevonnie – and Steven and Connie – enjoyed and relished it all. Kevin and dad were right; it is nice having your thoughts to yourself on the road – all while making time to hang out and meet up with friends everywhere they went, obviously!

However, despite all of the amazing places that they’d visited on their journey, places that only renewed and expanded their love for Earth, the universe, and themself, Stevonnie only found their longing for home increasing the more they drove and explored. So almost as soon as they checked off the last state and city, and were sure of themself and their decision after sleeping it over yet again, Stevonnie made sure to let everyone know to expect them back in Beach City later that afternoon for their announcement.

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“Okay Stevonnie, we’re almost there now, just a few more miles and we-I’ll be back in Beach City, nothing to be nervous about…” Stevonnie said to themself as they smiled from behind the wheel of the Dondai, “Heh, yeah. Oh I miss them so much already!”

“Of course you do! _This has been nice, hasn’t it_? Mmm, yeah.”

“Alright, there’s the city sign… and the main road… the beach…”

The very moment after Stevonnie turned off and locked up their car at the base of the beach house, they jumped up into air before floating back down onto the surface of the porch – bypassing the stairs –, and knocking excitedly on the frame of the door with a smile as they approached it.

It did feel kinda silly knocking on the door of their own house, especially when you could see through it, but manners were manners!

Stevonnie beamed as Pearl approached and opened the door for them.

“Stevonnie, it’s so good to see you!” She greeted warmly as she hugged them, “Come in, everyone’s here – that would fit inside the house anyway –, and we’re ready for whatever you have to announce.”

“Aww… good to see you too mom-Pearl, I missed you so much!” They returned brightly with tears in their eyes as they hugged her, kissing her cheeks in greeting,

“And you too, and you… and you…!” They continued with each member of their gathered extended family and friends, “Oh, it feels like it’s been forever… I missed you all SO much!”

“Us too!” Peridot exclaimed, “It’s great being the you that I want to see in the world, but oh, it’s just so much better where you’re around!“, jumping about like an over-excited toddler as Stevonnie greeted Lapis with a hug and a kiss to the lips.

“Lapis,”

“It’s kinda silly,” Lapis blushed and giggled in reply, “Cause it was only the day before that we met up and saw each other, but…” She returned Stevonnie’s kiss, “I’ve missed you too, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!”

“I know! It’s been TOO long already!”

“Agreed!” Lapis beamed as they both grinned and shared another hug…

A few steps away, Spinel and Kevin stifled a giggle as they watched on and bumped fists.

“Heh, told ya they’d do it, now pay up Jasp…”

“Whatever…” She fake-grumbled as everyone laugh/giggled and she walked over to greet Stevonnie.

Jasper’s smile widened as she wrapped her arms around Stevonnie in a tight, reassuring hug, picking them up off the ground just slightly, “Huh, you’ve grown kid…”

“Really?”

“Yep! Just in time for the _next chapter_ , am I right? It’s good to have you back Stevonnie!”

“Sshhh…”

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to ruin the surprise…”

“So Jasper, how have you been?”

“Wonderful, you?”

“Only getting better!”

“Good; I’m gonna let you finish with your greetings now.”

Spinel greeted Stevonnie like usual – by wrapping her arms around and around –, which they never stopped giggling at, “Stevonnie! It’s great to see ya bestie.”

“Same,” Stevonnie beamed, “It great to see you too Spins!”

“So, finally made up your mind, aye?” Kevin said as he joined the besties’ hug, “Cause if you’re moving, you know I am too…”

“And there’s the Kevin I know and love, what’s up?” They giggled as they greeted him.

“Lion.”

“Huh…?” Stevonnie asked with a puzzled expression as they looked up, just in time to see Lion pouncing on them.

Immediately, the three were knocked onto the ground, _helpless_ as the feline hugged them and kissed Stevonnie.

“Aww… I love you too Buddy, sorry I couldn’t take you everywhere I went.”

“It’s okay, isn’t that right?” Lars asked, brushing his mane as he nodded and he helped his friends up.

“Honestly, I think there’s not much on Earth that he hasn’t seen by now, space, however…”

“You went to space?! With Lion?” Stevonnie’s eyes were stars as Sadie and Shep kissed Lars and greeted Stevonnie.

“Totally did! We even made a music video with Emerald!”

“She’s _such_ a diva, but yeah, it turned out fantastic.”

“You _have_ to tell me about it later!”

“Obviously!”

But first… there was still everyone to greet; the gems, their mom and dads, the diamonds, Lemon Jade, Topaz, Aquamarine, the Rubies, the Rose ‘triplets’, Skinny and Carnelian, Holly Blue, the _other_ Lapises, the Pearls, Onion, their friends… Patricia and Daniel, Jeff and Peedee…

Yeah, there were a lot of people in the house that day, but at no point did it feel stuffy for any of them, for it was a nice cool day and everything’s always better with family and friends!

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“So Stevonnie, starlight, just what amazing thing have you gathered all of us here to announce? I know it can’t be _that_ yet, so it could only be one thing…”

“And you’re right!” Stevonnie beamed at their mom, ignoring what she was implying, “Are you alright, by the way, you’ve been shrunk for, what…?”

“The whole day?” Yellow responded with pride, “Yes Pink, we’re fine. It was a little weird at first, but after the first hour, you just don’t notice it any more Stevonnie.”

“And you know what? I think it does give us a rather nice perspective on things,” Blue smiled as she petted Cat-Steven, “Anyway, you better get to it, or we _might_ just end up missing dinner like Garnet says we very well might, and we can’t possibly have that!”

“We can always talk later, but a regular daily schedule _is_ important for anyone’s health.”

“I couldn’t agree more Garnet,” Holly chirped, “Anyway…”

“Right,” Stevonnie beamed as they panned around, looking at everyone and breathed in deeply…

The time that Stevonnie had spent on the road was really fantastic for themself and their components. The ‘holiday’ had given them time to think over and reflect on themself – and simply _being_ –, as well as helping round out their perspective on things and the world. And despite any doubts that any part of them may’ve had, by the end, they were more sure than they ever were; their journey of discovery had only reaffirmed everything that they know about themself and their components growing up.

“When I ‘left’ Beach City to travel the states and _find_ my home,” Stevonnie began as everyone looked on in anticipation, “I did have my doubts about where I’d end up and the what-ifs, and I know that you all know the feeling because, once, you were all facing what it meant to be free with little to guide you.”

The crowd murmured in agreement.

“And while this may not be exactly the same, I want to thank you all for being – and continuing – to be a part of it for and with me.”

“Well yeah, we’re your family and friends, we love you Stevonnie!”

“I love you too guys,” They returned as a few more tears fell from their eyes, “You’re the best!”

“You are too!”

Stevonnie giggled and continued, “Anyway, the journey has helped me ‘realise’ – reminded me of – something, everything that I already knew is still true.”

“And the whole country definitely knows you now!”

“What can I say though? I just love helping and how warm, fuzzy, and happy it makes me feel!”

“Agreed, happiness _is_ best when shared.”

“And yeah, there’s still a lot of work to do and people to help, but that’s why we’re in this together.”

“Precisely!”

“So, about what I’ve gathered you here today to announce,” Stevonnie ‘pivoted’, smiling as they approached their announcement, “You all know that this hasn’t just been an opportunity and milestone for me, but one for all of you as well. However, there’s one thing that I’ve known in my heart since the very beginning, long before I had set out on my journey, and it’s something that you all know – have come to know – too, the exact reason why you’re all here…”

“Which is…”

“Home isn’t a place, but with people around you… Yeah, it’s nice to have things and stuff, but all that would literally mean nothing without the people that you share it with, people that you love so, so much, who mean so much to you…” They wiped a tear from their eyes even as they were sure more would fall later, “I’ve made my decision, I’m gonna live right here in Beach City! There’s just nothing like home, and you guys are my home and I missed you so much!”

“Oh,” Everyone burst into tears as they enveloped Stevonnie in an almost overwhelming hug, “Welcome home Stevonnie, we’ve missed you too!”

“You know what that means, right?” Mom and Dad Maheswaran smiled as they held their child close.

“I have to come by for dinner every now and then and stay over whenever I’m not with the gems and dad or the diamonds? Yeah, I know,” Stevonnie replied, kissing their parents’ cheeks, “I will.”

“Oh this is just the most wonderful news bestie,” Spinel ‘wailed’, tears streaming all over as she squeezed between the diamonds, “We’re can hang out like all the time now, together!”

“S-spinel… you’re so happy you look sad!” They teased, giggling.

“Well, yeah! I only just ‘got’ this amazing family, and I’m SO HAPPY to know that I don’t have to worry about you moving somewhere that we all can’t get to or something…”

“You silly sausage… Even when I’m not here, I’m always just a warp away!”

“Heh, I know! But it’s not quite the same you know…”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that Bismuth decided to add a few extra rooms then,” Dad Universe added, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah dad, it is,” Stevonnie and Spinel replied, smiling.

“And just because Beach City is my home, it doesn’t mean that I won’t still go places, because there’s just SO MUCH AMAZING stuff to see and things to do!”

“Well, we’ll just have to join you on some of them, wouldn’t we?” Stevonnie’s diamond moms asked as they hugged them and brushed their hair.

“I’d love that.”

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

After the excitement and tears faded (for the most part) and making a ‘last minute’ _reservation_ for a celebration dinner together, Stevonnie sat down contently on the couch next to Lapis.

“Mmm… so comfortable…”

“It is, isn’t it?” She smiled at them.

“Yeah; it’s great to be home,” They smiled back.

Lapis’s smile turned into a smirk, “…So Stevonnie, when are you getting married?”

“Um…” Stevonnie mumbled, blushing slightly, “Why’re you asking…?”

“Oh nothing, just curious…” Lapis replied and winked as she hugged Stevonnie, causing them to blush even harder.

“I’m glad we’re best friends Lapis,” They commented, ‘dodging’ the ‘topic’ as they returned the hug.

“Me too Stevonnie, me too… I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Me neither.”

“You’re the best, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!”

“You are too!”

“Mmm-hmm!”

Thinking back on the subject of change (and other things), Stevonnie supposes that, in a way, their family and friends didn’t really change at all… well, it did change, but only for the bigger and better… just like their home – ever expanding, ever growing with love and all things good…

“Gosh I love Beach City!”

“I love you too, Beach City,” Lapis said blissfully, not looking at Stevonnie as they chuckled.

“Yup.”

“Amethyst, can you believe it? My baby’s home, they’re home!” Pearl suddenly burst out while shaking the quartz, the sweetness of the situation ‘setting in’ fully, “It’s really happening!”

“Uh, yeah, P! ‘Cuz they’re right there and told us just like 5 minutes ago?” She flashed Pearl a puzzled expression as Aqua giggled.

“Hehe, aww… mama bird is happy her baby bird’s home… how nice!”

“That I am!” Pearl exclaimed, giving Aquamarine a quick hug before doing the same with Amethyst, “Don’t tell me you’re not as excited as I am too!”

Before she could respond, their gems and forms glowed as they came together.

Opal barely managed to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling and she fought the urge to jump up and down on the spot.

“Stevonnie’s home!” “Huh?” “Oh!”

“ _Classic_ Opal,” The diamonds laughed lightly as they looked up at the fusion, “We’ve _got_ to hang out more often!”

“If I remember!” Opal chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind them!” Stevonnie chirped as they leapt up to hug their mom and kiss her on the cheeks.

“I’ll probably need it, so thanks!” Opal replied, returning the affection for her amazing child, “I love you Stevonnie, you’re the best!”

“Love you too mom!”

“So… will you be joining us for dinner tonight then?”

“Hmm… I suppose I would Garnet, since I don’t see anything else in my schedule!”

“Aww yeah!” Garnet and Lemon Jade exclaimed as they jumped up, alight with joy.

When it was time to leave the house, Opal ended up using the warp because she couldn’t fit through the front door (or figure out how to shrink down), and almost ended up doing the laundry before everyone called out to remind her with a giggle. (Amethyst did it first thing the next day, before Pearl woke up…)

Home sure was amazing, and that night in their bed, Stevonnie, as well as everyone else in their respective beds, shared the sweetest of dreams together as they all recharged for yet another amazing day together after breakfast, wherever that would be…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
